filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Bernard Herrmann
Bernard Herrmann (29 juin 1911 New York, – 24 décembre 1975 Los Angeles) compositeur et chef d’orchestre, essentiellement connu pour ses musiques de films, particulièrement celles issues de sa collaboration fructueuse avec Alfred Hitchcock. Biographie Bernard Herrmann naît à New York en 1911. C'est le premier enfant d'une famille juive d'origine russe. Son père Abraham encourage vivement dès le plus jeune âge l'éducation musicale de ses deux fils. Celle-ci passe, pour l'aîné, par l’apprentissage du violon, instrument pour lequel il ne développe pas d’aptitude particulière. En revanche, il s’illustre rapidement par ses talents pour la composition en remportant à treize ans un premier prix de 100 $ pour une pièce illustrant Les cloches de Paul Verlaine. Son initiation à la composition passe par la découverte du Grand traité d’instrumentation et d’orchestration modernes d’Hector Berlioz, son livre de chevet. Inscrit comme élève en 1927 à la DeWitt Clinton High School, il fait la connaissance du futur compositeur Jerome Moross, dont il partage les ambitions. Régulièrement il se glisse dans les studios d’enregistrement du Carnegie Hall pour observer le travail de chefs d’orchestre de renom tel Willem Mengelberg ou Leopold Stokowski. Il s’imprègne à la même époque des œuvres de Maurice Ravel et Debussy qui constitueront ses influences majeures pour leur vocabulaire largement impressionniste. L'année 1928 marque le début d’une grande amitié avec Aaron Copland, dont il rejoint le groupe des jeunes compositeurs. Sa personnalité, son érudition et son appui seront déterminants dans le développement de la carrière du jeune Herrmann. La nouvelle scène musicale new-yorkaise est alors en ébullition, à l'image d'un George Gershwin avec lequel l'étudiant peu zélé partage ses après-midis. Des enseignements qu'il suivra avec son ami Moross à l’Université de New York et à la Juilliard School jusqu’en 1932, les quelques cours de Percy Grainger auront le plus d'influence. Le savoir encyclopédique de l'Australien excentrique, son ouverture la plus large vers toutes les formes de musique et son intérêt pour les compositeurs tombés dans l'oubli marqueront durablement l'élève qui aspire à s'affranchir des conventions. Herrmann réunit l'année suivante un premier orchestre de trente musiciens, le New Chamber Orchestra of New York, qui constitue alors son médium principal pour faire entendre sa musique. En 1934, l'occasion s'offre à lui d'entrer à CBS (Columbia Broadcasting System) comme chef d’orchestre . La radio est alors le média populaire incontournable dont le dynamisme et le penchant pour l'innovation répondent à ses attentes. Cette période est pour lui l’occasion de s’illustrer rapidement dans la composition de musique pour pièce radiophonique. Il poursuit parallèlement son travail personnel débutant deux années plus tard l’écriture de sa première pièce de concert, Moby Dick, cantate achevée en 1938. En 1937, Herrmann s’est imposé comme l'un des compositeurs pour radio les plus brillants et assurément l'un des plus prolifiques. Il rejoint alors la dynamique et prestigieuse équipe du Columbia Workshop emmenée par Norman Corwin et Orson Welles. L'année suivante, le poste de compositeur et chef d’orchestre attitré du Mercury Theater on the air de Welles, première équipe complète de théâtre à œuvrer pour la radio, lui échoit naturellement. Leur retentissante adaptation de La Guerre des mondes de H. G. Wells fait souffler un vent de panique sur le pays et met les deux hommes dans la lumière. En 1939, Welles convainc son ami de le suivre à Hollywood. Citizen Kane (1941), fruit de leur première collaboration, a un retentissement majeur. À l’image du film, la musique, de par sa construction et la richesse des apports divers, marque un tournant dans l’histoire de la musique de film. Herrmann signe la même année la musique très ambitieuse de Tous les biens de la Terre (The Devil and Daniel Webster) de William Dieterle pour laquelle il s’autorise de nombreuses expérimentations (peinture sur bande, overdubbing). Nommé aux Oscars cette année-là pour ces deux premiers coups d’essai, il remporte la statuette pour le second. L’année 1955 marque le début de sa collaboration avec Alfred Hitchcock qui reste un modèle du genre. Les trois premières œuvres sont souvent jugées moins significatives : Mais qui a tué Harry ? (The Trouble With Harry) (1955) et Le Faux Coupable (The Wrong Man) (1956) ont une coloration qui détonne dans l’image commune que l’on se fait de l’œuvre d’Herrmann. L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man Who Knew Too Much) (1956) comporte quant à lui une chanson (Que Sera, Sera) imposée par la production du fait de la présence de Doris Day et son point culminant reste la cantate du compositeur Arthur Benjamin utilisée pour la première version du film, qu’Herrmann estime humblement insurpassable et qu’il se contentera donc de réorchestrer et qu'il dirige en personne dans le film. En 1958, Hitchcock offre enfin à Herrmann un projet à la pleine mesure de ses ambitions et de son talent. La partition qu’il délivre pour Sueurs froides (Vertigo) est une œuvre majeure à laquelle le film ouvre de larges plages non dialoguées où elle peut s’exprimer pleinement. Le thème principal où résonnent fortement les échos du Liebestod du Tristan et Isolde de Richard Wagner se déploie sur plus de cinq minutes. La thématique du film est en outre proche des aspirations d’Herrmann que l’on classe dans la famille des compositeurs romantiques. En 1960 qu’il obtient enfin la totale adhésion du plus grand nombre avec sa musique pour Psychose (Psycho), modèle absolu du genre, dont la forte singularité est d’être écrite uniquement pour des cordes. La musique qu’il impose pour la scène de la douche qu’Hitchcock avait prévu d’habiller d’un silence froid, restera sa signature, entrera dans le patrimoine commun et constitue sûrement la pièce de musique de film la plus citée et la plus reproduite. La sollicitation de François Truffaut pour composer la musique de Fahrenheit 451 (1966) touche Herrmann et vient à point. Les deux hommes, réunis sous l'ombre d'Hitchcock, se vouent une admiration mutuelle qui durera jusqu'à la fin. Il écrit pour l'occasion l'une de ses plus belles partitions depuis Psychose. Leur seconde collaboration, La mariée était en noir, ne comblera pas le réalisateur dans la même mesure (c'est d'ailleurs l'un des films qu'il regrette le plus d'avoir tourné). La carrière du compositeur pour le cinéma est alors mise en sommeil. Musiques de films (sélection) * 1941 : d'Orson Welles profite de la dynamique de travail forgée lors de leurs expériences radiophoniques. Welles offre en outre au compositeur le luxe de travailler sur le film dès le début de sa production, soit douze semaines. La richesse des apports (musique américaine via des pastiches ou des compositions existantes) caractérise cette œuvre de style néo-romantique où les méthodes de travail du compositeur pour la radio transpirent plus que dans aucune autre de ses réalisations suivantes (dans l'utilisation des ponts notamment). Il y impose son style non mélodique, l'usage de leitmotiv, dès l'ouverture à l'orchestration déjà singulière. Il privilégie la ponctuation là où le remplissage (fond sonore) faisait règle. Il compose pour l'occasion l'aria d'un opéra fictif. * 1941 : Tous les biens de la Terre (The Devil and Daniel Webster ou All That Money Can Buy). Herrmann profite encore une fois de condition de travail rares puisque Dieterle qui l'implique tout au long de la production, le convie à la projection des rushs, place en lui toute sa confiance (il n'entendra les premières notes qu'au premier jour d'enregistrement). Américaine par essence, nourrie de mélodies traditionnelles, la musique est enrichie d'expériences sonores fruits de la collaboration étroite du compositeur avec l'ingénieur du son James.G Stewart (avec lequel il avait déjà travaillé sur Kane). Peinture sur bande, intégration et détournement d'échantillons sonores ou superposition de multiples prises de son pour produire un solo de violon surnaturel et endiablé. De ce travail, Herrmann, qui a toujours refusé qu'on le réduise à un compositeur pour musique de film, tirera une pièce concert (The Devil and Daniel Webster suite). * 1942 : La Splendeur des Amberson (The Magnificent Ambersons) d'Orson Welles. La moitié de la musique d'Herrmann disparaît dans le re-montage effectué par le studio, à commencer par les deux nocturnes. * 1944 : Jane Eyre de Robert Stevenson ravive l'intérêt d'Herrmann pour l'univers des sœurs Brontë au point qu'il s'engage dans la composition de son opéra. Pour son entrée à la 20th Century Fox, le royaume d'Alfred Newman, il produit une de ses musiques les plus conventionnelles. * 1945 : Hangover Square de John Brahm. Partition très remarquée d'Herrmann dont le point culminant est le Concerto Macabre pour piano dont l'écriture précède la réalisation du film (luxe rarement offert). Dans cette pièce de nature litzienne d'une durée de dix minutes, le compositeur fusionne les trois mouvements et convoque les dissonances et ruptures en écho au désordre psychologique du protagoniste principal. Selznick fortement impressionné propose à Herrmann de travailler sur le prochain film d'Alfred Hitchcock (La Maison du docteur Edwardes), demande qu'il réitère ensuite pour Le Procès Paradine. * 1946 : Anna et le Roi de Siam (Anna and the King of Siam). Herrmann, qui a pris le soin de se documenter, délivre une musique en miroir du film. De tonalité orientale mais restituée par un orchestre traditionnel. Cet exercice est pour lui l'occasion d'appréhender pour la première fois l'échelle pentatonique pélog javanaise dans son travail pour le cinéma. Sélectionnée aux oscars. * 1947 : L'Aventure de madame Muir (The Ghost and Mrs. Muir) de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. La thématique du film entre en résonance avec les aspirations romantiques du compositeur. Cette musique, une des plus personnelles qu'il ait composé pour le cinéma, partage d'ailleurs quelques motifs avec Wuthering Heigths, l'opéra sur lequel il travaille depuis des années. Les deux œuvres sont intimement liées. L'évocation des flux, reflux et agitations des éléments marins (qui font écho aux transports d'âme de l'héroïne), par son approche impressionniste, peut être rapprochée de certains travaux de Debussy (La Mer) ou de compositeurs britanniques comme Benjamin Britten (« Peter Grimes ») ou Ralph Vaughan Williams pour lesquels Herrmann n'a jamais caché son admiration. La partition se caractérise aussi par un usage poussé du leitmotiv. * 1951 : Le Jour où la Terre s'arrêta (The Day the Earth Stood Still) de Robert Wise. Ce film marque le retour du compositeur au premier plan (dans l'esprit des studios et du public tout du moins). Il est célèbre pour l'usage qu'il y fait d'instruments électroniques et électriques (violons, basses, guitares, thérémines appuyés par quatre pianos, quatre harpes et une section imposante de cuivres). * 1951 : La Maison dans l'ombre (On Dangerous Ground). L'engagement d'Herrmann pour la musique de film est dès lors entier. Il se traduit dans les faits par la liberté qu'il s'accordera dorénavant à s'écarter des orchestrations conventionnelles (se permettant de déséquilibrer totalement les orchestres des studios, ce qu'il est considérablement plus difficile d'obtenir pour la production de pièces de concert). Le style Herrmann est posé. Dans la deuxième partie de ce film on reconnait dans le thème musical associé à la poursuite du malfaiteur une première version du célèbre thème de la poursuite dans La Mort aux trousses de Hitchcock. * 1952 : L'Affaire Cicéron (Five fingers) de Joseph L. Mankiewicz * 1953 : Tempête sous la mer (Beneath the 12-Mile Reef) dont les neuf harpes annoncent ses futures compositions pour les films d'Harryhausen. * 1953 : Capitaine King (King of the Khyber Rifles) remarquable pour son très large emploi des rythmes et modes orientaux (échelle pentatonique pélog javanaise). * 1954 : Le Jardin du diable (Garden of Evil) d'Henry Hathaway * 1954 : L'Homme du Kentucky (The Kentuckian) de Burt Lancaster est la seconde incursion du compositeur dans le genre du Western. Une de ses pièces les moins sombres. * 1955 : Mais qui a tué Harry ? (The Trouble with Harry) d'Alfred Hitchcock. Singulière pour ses couleurs orchestrales, cette musique écrite pour une petite formation de vent et cordes (complétée par quatre cors et une harpe mais exempt de percussion) réexploite de thèmes écrits en 1952 pour le programme radio 'Crimes Classics'. Singulière aussi comme l'unique comédie habillée par le compositeur. Il réutilisera plusieurs fois cette formation (L'Homme du Kentucky, Blue-jean, Tender Is the Night, Joy in the Morning) pour ses musiques de film qui restent parmi les plus confidentielles. * 1956 : L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man Who Knew Too Much) d'Alfred Hitchcock. Peu de place pour la musique d'Herrmann sur ce film. À son crédit, la réorchestration de la cantate enrichie d'un orgue, de harpes et de cuivres dont les partitions expressives portent la marque du compositeur. * 1956 : Le Faux Coupable (The Wrong Man) d'Alfred Hitchcock, musique qui se distingue pour son incursion timide (en accord avec le sujet du film) dans le monde du jazz. Composée pour une petite formation, la musique reste en retrait. Le prélude est une des rares pièces gaie et enlevée produite par Herrmann. * 1956 : L'Homme au complet gris (The Man in a Grey Flannel Suit) de Nunnally Johnson * 1958 : Le Septième voyage de Sinbad (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad) coréalisé par Ray Harryhausen. Première des quatre collaborations du compositeur avec le tandem Schneer-Harryhausen qui offrira à Herrmann l'occasion de déséquilibrer sans contrainte ses orchestres en toute légitimité et d'explorer ainsi de nouveaux champs d'orchestration à l'image d'un pionnier comme Edgard Varèse. Complété par un ensemble de percussion, l'orchestre s'exprime souvent au travers de quelques instruments singulièrement mis en avant (célesta, glockenspiel, triangle), pour caractériser certains personnages notamment. Pour la princesse, des violons en sourdine s'exprimant uniquement dans le registre aigu. Pour le squelette, il convoque xylophone, castagnettes, wood-blocks, fouet dans un pastiche enlevé de la danse macabre de Camille Saint-Saëns. * 1958 : Sueurs froides (Vertigo) d'Alfred Hitchcock * 1958 : Les Nus et les Morts (The Naked and the Dead) de Raoul Walsh * 1959 : La Mort aux trousses (North by Northwest) d'Alfred Hitchcock, dont le motif rythmique caractéristique a une parenté avec celui de la jota finale du ballet El sombrero de tres picos (Le Tricorne) , composé par Manuel de Falla, * 1959 : Voyage au centre de la Terre (Journey to the Center of the Earth) pour orgues, harpes, cuivres et percussions. * 1960 : Psychose (Psycho) d'Alfred Hitchcock. Pour ce qui reste sa partition la plus célèbre Herrmann réduit, en accord avec la photographie et le budget du film, son orchestre à une formation de cordes, cordes dont il exploite toutes les dimensions en jouant de tous les effets possibles (elles se substituent notamment aux percussions). La musique est construite sur un ensemble de motifs non mélodiques, continuellement modulés, modulations qui leur sont propres lorsque ces motifs sont superposés (la musique semble alors dériver en s'égarant dans des jeux de dissonances). Autre caractéristique propre à la signature du compositeur, l'exploitation de la phrase musicale suspendue qui trouve son aboutissement au finale, démonstration éloquente du bon usage de la musique sérielle. Pour influence, on cite le Divertimento pour cordes de Bela Bartok. * 1962 : Les Nerfs à vif (Cape Fear) dont le célèbre motif à quatre notes pour cuivres, par sa simplicité et son efficacité, caractérise tout particulièrement le travail d'Herrmann (pour ce à quoi on le réduit habituellement). * 1962 : Tendre est la nuit (Tender is the night) d'Henry King * 1963 : Les Oiseaux (The birds) d'Alfred Hitchcock * 1963 : Jason et les Argonautes (Jason and the Argonauts) coréalisé par Ray Harryhausen * 1964 : Pas de printemps pour Marnie (Marnie) d'Alfred Hitchcock * 1966 : Fahrenheit 451 de François Truffaut * 1967 : La mariée était en noir de François Truffaut * 1971 : The Night Digger convoque le timbre singulier de l'harmonica en contrepoint et rupture sur un ensemble de cordes classique. La violence de cette intrusion, comme celle des glissandi des violons, est balancée par l'emploi de la viole d'amour. Herrmann obtiendra une nouvelle fois que le nom des solistes soient inscrits au générique. * 1973 : Sœurs de sang (Sisters) de Brian De Palma, caractérisé par l'emploi de deux synthétiseurs Moog, une orchestration plus que jamais perturbée, et parcouru par un thème typiquement herrmannien, hypnotique et entêtant, joué au glockenspiel. * 1976 : Obsession de Brian De Palma. Œuvre testament dominée par un vaste chœur et un orchestre d’une ampleur sans précédent (avec orgue), dont l’écriture fleure souvent avec l’impressionnisme de Debussy (celui du Martyre de St Sébastien), incluant aussi la polytonalité ou les dissonances agressives déjà exploitées pour Le Rideau déchiré. Avec ce film, le compositeur, en proie depuis toujours à certaines obsessions (sa mort tout particulièrement), renouait contre l'avis de ses médecins avec un engagement total. * 1976 : Taxi Driver de Martin Scorsese. Herrmann investit enfin le champ du jazz symphonique (incarné notamment par les musiques innovatrices d’Alex North (un des rares compositeurs pour musique de film qu'Herrmann tenait en haute estime), Elmer Bernstein ou Lalo Schifrin). Exploitations ultérieures du travail d'Herrmann pour le cinéma * 1991 : Les Nerfs à vif (Cape Fear) de Martin Scorsese (ré-orchestré par Elmer Bernstein) * 1993 : de Pedro Almodóvar (extrait de Psychose) * 1995 : (Twelve Monkeys) de Terry Gilliam (extrait de Sueurs froides) * 1998 : Psycho de Gus Van Sant (ré-orchestré par Danny Elfman) * 2003 : Trois drôles de dames (extrait de Sueur froide et Les Nerfs à vif) * 2003 : Wonderland ''(extrait de Taxi Driver) * 2003 : ''Kill Bill (vol.1) de Quentin Tarantino (extrait de Twisted Nerve) * 2007 : Boulevard de la mort (Death proof) de Quentin Tarantino * 2011 : de Michel Hazanavicius ; Scène d'amour, de Sueurs froides, dans son intégralité (5 minutes et 4 secondes). Catégorie:Naissance en 1911 Catégorie:Décès en 1975 Catégorie:Compositeur américain